The Bond
by miehongchen
Summary: Miria was a secret spy from the organization. But her life had changed since her partner Rigald, the one she loved most was claimed dead in a mission. How would she face the reality? What life would she choose after going through all of these? What's behind the organization? AU, spoiled. Contain several pairs, mainly Miria/Rigald. Please think carefully before you read.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson flames swallowed up cabon-black substances beside a cracked trush, with heavy smoke crowding out and filling under the dark blue sky, obscuring the last ray of sunset.

Shatters scatterring around, the blond crawled, pushed her way through all of these. Her dark sweat was stained with blood, her pale oval face scarred, while she did not stop moving though the wound on her chest was still bleeding. She grit her teeth, her left hand pressing hard on the cut, and the other supporting her body with difficulty. She was enduring, a piercing pain suddenly striking her, yet she refused to yield. Her blood-stained eyes were fixed on the leaping flames, which had inexorably devoured the most influenced one in her life.

The blond girl finally managed to stand up fully, staggering, yet falling to the ground in another step, glass slags piercing into her exposed skin, another hit of sharp pain blasting into her fragile body, cruelly robbing away her last hope.

She silently pitched backward, like a dropped puppet.

Mission was failed.

Morever, she even failed to save him, watching him buried in sea of flames and explosions. She was dying, crying her heart out, while nothing she could retrieve.

Just everything went well during the mission, She wondering, why they would trapped in such a situation.

Tears streamed down through her cheek, her sight blurred with teardrops, and last, turning into entire darkness...

-Three Years Later-

It's an ordinary night in this bustling city, people, vehicles flooded back and forth on these ever crowded roads. Dazzling neon lights emitted from high-rises brightened a large range of dark-blue sky, overiding those shinest stars.

Feeling well to live in such a society? Just see...What a mess here! How stupid.

A dark-haird man sitting behind and lowering head, watching those crowds through a huge glass, his twisted face was emotionless.

Nothing there obviously, only ruled by money and power, even so, still feeling happy and pleasant?

All of a sudden, his face twisted fiercely, his slender fingers crumbling the glass, scarlet liquid splashing out. He neglected the remains and gently moved to his new desktop, continuing his work. Coming with sounds of tip-taps, several lines of words appeared on the flicking nimble fingers rapidly tapped on the keyboard, accompanied with strange smile on his face.

Soon, my friends, you will be freed from all of these, I promise.

"Bang-!"

"What was that?"

He stood quickly up in horrify, scanning attentively around in alert, yet only to find nothing.

"I thought nobody would be able to break in this state of alert." He murmured. In a split second, a shadow leap down from the ceiling like a shot, touching down directly in front of him. The moment dark-haired man drew his pistol out, the masked woman lifted her leg and kicked it off in a lightning speed. In no time, both his hands was tied closely on his back, muzzle aiming uprightly at the back of his head.

"Where is that conspire?" The masked woman questioned intensely.

"What...what did you say? Conspire? I...I've never heard about that..."

"Well well...I'll REMIND you of that." The shadow teasingly replied, in the meantime, loaded her pistol.

"OoooooOKay! I'll tell you everything! Please don't hurt me!" The man pointed at several dozens of documents piled up in the corner, tremblingly. She kicked him away in disgust, pacing to examine those documents. She lowered her body and turned them over, just to find a few blanks.

She was fooled.

When she watched back and bursted out angrily, the man had already covered her with a pistol.

"Sorry my lady, but I won't let you destroy those documents. I put my blood into these." The man shook his head and studied her, a wretched smile on his face, "Not bad...What shall I do next? Give you a quick death? Torture you? Or..."

"Bang-!"

A bullet heading through the window glass from far, directly hit his right arm, at the same time, the impact snapping the pistol out of his hand. The masked woman seized the gap and swiftly catched his unwounded left arm, her right arm knocking him out.

She watched out in joy, through the broken glass, her partner hidden on the platform of another building, assisting her, with her Barrett shining brightly under the silver moonlight.

"Miria, I've confirmed. the conspire is saved in that computer." Her deep familiar voice came through the microphone," Now! destroy it!"

She turned to face her partner and slightly nodded, then, firing several shoots at the main unit.

Galatea, such a sniper, accurately shot the target across so long a distance-six hundred miles, maybe even more. It's really worthy of her reputation-Galatea of the God Eye.

Miria sighed lightly. She pulled out her rope gun, leaping out of the broken window, plunging into the endless flourishing city and soon, vanishing in the dense mass of crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mission was finished, Rimuto."

"Oh, really? That's fine." A scornful male's voice came from other side of the phone. She couldn't stand his arrogant attitude long since, though, she had to keep all negative emotions inside. He's her boss, the old man who distributed missions, she knew it, crystal clear. Without him, she might have died, alone, at anywhere and any time, or suffered through a miserable girlhood.

"You've promised me a three-days' off, now what?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Rimuto replied. Through his voice, she could even image the sinister smile on his face. "After receive comfirmation from other spies. I don't think you've forgot these old rut regulations, have you?"

What a nasty dreary old bald.

In disgust, she rang off her mobile phone, banging it on the surface. Her partner quietly sat beside her and took a dip of malt whiskey, not even casting her a glimpse, fully enjoying her leisure time.

Noise. All sorts of people gathered in this small bar, chatting about gossip or rumors spreading around, however; Miria was not in the mood to care about those stuffs, halfly because she's not interested.  
She lowered her head, staring blankly at expensive translucent liquid in the glass, tired. Her thoughts wandered back to her childhood, when she lived in an orphanage. The time she growed into a teenage, the organiazation missioned with the government, trained her as a secret spy. Since then, she dedicated herself to this risky yet well-paid job. To tell the truth, she didn't hate, maybe kind of love this venturesome life although working as a spy was always considered extremely dangerous, just like a mercenary work.

But everything had changed since three years ago.

She fetched out her leather purse and gently unfolded it, the black-haired man on the photo remaining fresh in her memories; his silver eyes, charming smile, and featurely face, his images appeared into her mind, and she could still feel his soft, warm body, his breath, his heartbeat.

"Still thinking of him? That Rigald guy..." Galatea laid her glass down, greyish blue eyes turning to the spiky blond beside her, "He's dead...for almost three years."

"Then WHERE IS HIS BODY? The organization didn't find it, did they?" Miria was more agitated, almost shouting out loud, but when she realized different glares shot from around, she tried to control her emotions, "Sorry...I just, just can't believe he's dead."

"Whatever." Galatea shut her eyes as casual-like, draining her drink and whispering, "It does no good losing yourself in such sentimental memories, Miria. If you have free time, think about your approaching holidays, making a plan for the sake of your agreeable time. It will be better."

She slowly left her seat, paid off their bills, loaded her heavy sniper rifle and stepped out.

She's right. It's no use drowning in past memories. Just a short while ago, she exactly behaved like a young girl getting lovesickness, while she's not a teenage girl anymore.

The spiky blond hair woman smiled bitterly, ashamed; she rolled the photo into a ball, throwing it into a empty trash can.

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

"Sorry for being late."

"We've been waiting for you, Rubel."

In the dim light, four men were gathering around a huge silver-white modern-styled table, discussing, Lines of datum shown on a big screen in the front of room, provding the dingy room with rays of faint glow.

"How about your research findings, Dae?" A masked man in black asked. Dae turned his head and stepped forward, half of his twisted face decayed.

"Statistics show that female spies are twice as more efficient than male when carrying out the mission, and costs of developing them are lower, so are their injury rates."

"So we're going to completely give male spies up then?" The silver-haired man sitting in his corner questioned, expressionless.

"We are lying under severe lack of funds, don't you forget that, Rimuto? Until that "special plan" is operated, we won't gain too much cash in ready." Rubel pulled his wide brim lower over his eyes, grinning, "So, the top priority is the cost reduction."  
"It's settled then, no more arguements." Rimuto nodded and agreed.

"There's another thing I'd like to report."

"Just spit it out."

"In recent months, it's said that the man suspected has appeared there nearby." Rubel flicked the picture on the table, the eyes of other suddenly gaping at it in disbelief, leading to an awkward silence.

"Is he...still alive? That's no way possible."

"No matter what, we have no energy or money to investigate it. Time is money. As long as he is keeping good and never trying to get us in troubles, temporarily, just set this aside and turn a blind eye."

"Maybe you're right." Dae clapped his filthy hand to get rid of some dirt, insidious smile on his twisted face, "I'm going to demonstrate my new experiments, let's dismissed then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Today morning, a man convicted of attempting to assassinate government officials was arrested..."

Baby ! Baby, baby ohhhh - !"

"Ah, baby, baby baby-! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

"Helen, TURN THE RADIO BACK TO NEWS! Oh my god..."

"Why NOT pop, Miria?! Pop music is PERFECTLY matched with DRIVING! HOHOOOOOOOOOO-!" Helen was sitting on the driving seat, both hands holding the steering wheel, humming the tune from the radio, free and easy.

To pass this three-days' vacation, Miria determined to kill her luxurious leisure time at the seaside, together with her childhood playmates, Clare, Helen and Deneve. They grew up in the same orphanage, lived together, played together even slept together. Utterly different were their dispositions, though, they'd lived together totally in harmony and joy. She always protected Clare, who was small as a child from bullied; Helen was always keen on playing tricks on Deneve, such a naughty little girl...

She couldn't help laughing at the thought. The time she became a trainee in the organization, they almost lost their contact. Destiny brought them together again, and now, she was travelling with them. This unexpected reunion was quite surprising.

"Wow-! Hey, cool dude there!"

"Please...Focus on your driving Helen!" Miria buried her face, and sighed with profound resignation," I might have known that..."

"You're driving like a snail pacing! Faster, Helen! Oh, I might have known that..." Denenve was repeating her words, and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Look, Miria." Clare, who'd kept silent long finally looked at her and spoke, "I've been curious...about your temporary job, for quite a long time. You seem busy in recent years."

"Well, in fact..." She felt awkward. Her job was completely a secrecy to the public, undoubtly. If she told them the truth, it would trouble herself a lot- she might lose her job, or even worse, wiped out from this world.

She had to make up a story.  
"Of course there're reasons for my busyness. Kid you not, I was employed by a private enterprise, constantly forced to work overtime."

"Agh-Jeez, What a poor fellow!" Helen screamed, storming ahead through the red light, then a torrent of curses breaking out from every side.

"Longer working time and higher pay, you see, Miria is now totally different from the past; I've sensed the air of an upper-class woman." Deneve murmured, taking her eyes on her childhood friend.

"OHHHHHH THAT'S TERRIFIC! Your turn to treat next time!" "I couldn't agree more."  
"Guys, hang on! We're gonna speed up-!" She shouted and abruptly revved the engine to full power, the car breezing along the road like an arrow, the sound of engines beginning to roll up.

"Hey! Be gentle with this poor car! It's HIRED!"

"HOHOHOHO-HAHAHAHA-! That was so cool!" Helen enthused," What a good great joy racing here!"

"You're driving like a snail, Helen. GET FASTER!"

"That's enough Deneve; Seems that somebody has been scared to death already." Clare laughed a bit, pointing towards that spiky hair blond; her face looked extremely terrible.

Thanks to her "superb" driving skill, the four soon arrived at their destination.  
Before their eyes came long golden beaches, with every corner of beaches filled with mass of people in recent high season. On seeing this scene, Miria could not help but sense scalp numb- She hated these pressing crowd, always making her feel claustrophobic in spite of she didn't have trypophobia at all. She's just a private person, no more than that.

Helen seemed to have joined this fun, after leaving her clothes off, holding her surfboard, she jumping into the water in good time; Clare was right behind her, with life ring in arms, ready to have this jolly time.

"Let's go over and join them." Deneve put on her dark sunglasses and pulled the spiky blond by the hem of her clothes, pacing forward and joining them.

"So...what?" Miria sighed slightly, looking straight at tangling stuffs jammed in the trunk of the car; sunshade shelters, beach chairs, tents, grills, gas stoves...What? Am I going to take ALL OF THESE? You slackers...

"What on earth are these? knives, forks...Oh, wait, what's that? Creams? Are we going with so many things?Damn it! The crack of doom is still long way away, refugees!"

She cursed to herself, the moment she started to move, a gentle, familiar voice floating from aside.

"Need any help?"

She followed the sound, a long, the colour suddenly rising in her cheeks when a long, pale thigh under the swimsuit entering her line of vision.

"Ga...Galatea? Why...are you there too?!"

"Why not here?" Galatea took her sunglasses off, casting her a subtile smile, "Don't overthink it; I've just happened to pass by."

She explained, and easily lifted up a sunshade shelter at the side.

"Come on! I'm sincere in helping you! Don't look so sulky." She blinked flirtatiously at her. Miria avoided her eyes in shy, trying to hide her gamut of emotions inside.

"Fine...Let's go then; they are still waiting round here."


	4. Chapter 4

"What? She...such a gorgeous woman, is your colleague? What a lucky fellow!"

"Are you trying to head off our topic Helen? Take this!" Deneve smirked, splashing seawater at the defenseless short-haired blond girl who was now gazing incredulously at Galatea.

"You'll regret it Deneve! You insidious little brat! Watch my punchy back strike!...Humph!"

"Helen, you're MINE! Don't even try to switch the target!"

Soon after, several great splashes went up again and again in front of Miria, blocking all her views.

What a disgrace...

She smiled awkwardly at the cheerful-looked long-haired blond, and silently set her beach chair and sunshade up, sitting aside quietly.

Galatea either put up a chair and seated herself comfortably by her side.

She stole a glimpse at her collegue, the solemn expression on her face stunning her a bit.

"Something is bothering you." Miria tried to lower her voice and asked, " It's not an occurrence to see you here, Galatea, am I right?"

After a long silence, she nodded her head.

"Teresa is dead."

"...What?!"

She was shocked, almost shouting out loud.

Teresa of the faint smile, that lengendary female spy ranked NO.1 in the organization, who never failed in any missions, has been...dead? That's no way possible.

There must be something behind this.

Gradually, she sobered down. It's no use just staying there and feeling panic, especially under this circumstance, she clearly knew.

"So, it was an unnatural death."She asked her, calmly, "Have you heard of the whole story about it?"

"I don't know where, and how." She shook her head and replied, "It seemed that Teresa was about to rebel after informed of something inside about the organization, afterwards, the upper levels learned directly and soon handled this problem, just like that."

Miria felt her flesh creep. Even such a strong, powerful spy, was eventually crushed by the organization like a bug, so lightly and unwittingly, doubtly so herself. Morever, up to now, she was absolutely ignorant of this organization at all, the one she'd been died in for all those years, and never dug any deeper into any orders from upper levels, just carrying out them. She wondered what kind of truth made Teresa, who looked obedient and exclusive, finally betrayed the organization.

She was reluctant to think more, while the curiosity in her heart was stimulated, disturbing her and making her feel uneasy.

"Knowing too much does nothing good." Galatea crossed her arms, flashing a quick, wary look around, her face emotionless, "This isn't the right place to talk. Come into my room tonight and I'll let you know some details."

She slightly patted on her shoulder, then slowly pacing forward and vanishing in the crowd.

"Hey, Miria! Why are you stucking in here? Come and join us!" Helen went bouncing towards her, glancing around in curiousity, "Where is that beauty? Your colleague? I thought she was here just now..."

"Must have been scared off...by your creepy gaze." Denenve unexpectedly popped up from nowhere, casting a damp over her," The way you were seemed you'd never seen any beauties before."

"She IS a true beauty! My colleagues! Why are they all so plain? Especially that new, called...Yuma? Stupid and dull, and that's enough."

"The exaggeration of your response was rather frightful."

Deneve noticed her in silence for a while, coughing slightly and shifting the conversation to others:" Helen, are you hungry? Let's go and prepare for the barbecue."

"Ohhh-Sure I'm starving!" The short-haired girl was excited, brilliant rays emitted from her eyes, "Move move move!" She grabbed her best friend and bounced away with excitement.

Miria sighed heavily, watching them until they disappeared into the sand sea. Centainly, she wanted to be so joyous and carefree like them, without so many tangled business or complications, enjoying a relaxing holiday, and after that, finishing up with finding her true love and going through a peaceful life.  
But she couldn't, and wouldn't allow herself to do so. She was a woman, shouldering burdens and responsibilities. She would live for her faith, the other way round, die for it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a huge darkroom filled with a number of display screens, with variety of datum rapidly flickering on them, which added ghostly green lights to this dim room.

In the front of the biggest screen, an ugly, twisted-face man was watching motionlessly, and smiling at those flickering numbers, completely satisfied.

"Dae, have we received that sum of money?" The man with dark glasses appeared from nowhere, asking with an evil laugh on his face," The deadline has already come, and he should have sent that money."

"Aha-! So impatient of you still as before, Rubel! You really haven't changed." Dae either laughed, his face getting more twisted," The cash went to our account early this moring, exactly to the cent!"

"A rules-observing customer, I like him." Rubel pulled down his wide brim, seeking for a place to seat in many tied up, tangled wires, "How about that 'special plan'? Have any ideas?"

"Almost done." Dae responded in a hoarse voice," But we still don't have the right one to carry it out." With these words, he laughed again, turning to the screen in a side.

"It's pity that Teresa has been dead. She should be the most suitable for this mission if she's still in here."

"I don't see why you're feeling pity. Anyone who dares to betray us will be dead. Hahaha..."

Rubel gave him a sneer, then idly fiddled with a strange machine beside him.

Abruptly, Dae found something abnormal happened in the central computer, in the moment, a screen on central open space started to fade, finally completely extinguished; followed by other screens in room. Until the last minute, the dim room sank into absolute darkness.

"What's wrong?!" In astonishment, Rubel jumped to his feet with anger," Is the central computer terminal possibly attacked by hacker?"

"I...I don't know." Dae anxiously turned on his emergency flashlight to light on his partial area, frantically banging on the keyboard, " The firewall should have limited any malicious access to the central computer system. Is that some new kind of virus?"

"Reset the computer, NOW, or these large datum will be totally destroyed! Don't you forget we still haven't backed up files yet!"

"STOP ORDERING ME AROUND RUBEL!" Dae yelled at him angrily, " I know more than you at computer, and I'M CERTAIN OF THAT!"

"Humph..." Rubel sat down angrily, fiercely in a dead silence.

In a few minutes, several of the screens went on, one after another.

"It's strange that the scanning engine haven't detected any virus or trojans in the central computer. Could it be other problems? Hardware or software malfunctions?" Dae bent down and stripped the mainframe machine. After a long-time examination and consideration, he still didn't gain any clues.

"Enough of that!" Rubel eventually failed to resist the anger and bursted out, " No matter what happens, this circumstance will never be allowed to occur again."

He turned away and dusted himself down, storming out of the dim room without a glance behind.

X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-

In the midnight, everything on the beach is quiet down, quiet enough to hear the chorus of cicada and cricket. Silver-white moonlight filtered through the filmy curtain, casting on the ground, which brightened the interior of the room. A gentle breeze blowing through, filling it with placid drowsiness.

Most people have fallen in deep sleep in such a soft night, while Miria was fully awake-what happened during the day still rankled.

Helen was lying beside her, sound asleep, her leg against her body. She carefully moved it away, creeping from the bed, trying not to make much noise.

She cast a glace at the alarm. It's already 12 p.m.

Does she still remember their agreed appointment, and wait for her somewhere? It's quite late at night.

She quietly closed the door and tiptoed forward, at the same time, she activated her mobile phone to check her recent mails.

She walked softly to a downstairs room, stopping in the doorway. With hesitation, she worked up the nerve to knock at the door.

Nothing returned.

She turned the handle, and unexpectedly, the door was open. A strange feeling streamed up through her mind-Has she already realized she'll come here this very minute?

She slightly pushed the door open, surprisingly, finding no light in this dark room. Due to the heavy curtains, she could barely see anything, feeling blind in this dark-than-ever place.

She only took a few hesitant paces ahead, all of a sudden, somebody dived out from the darkness, seizing her tightly by the neck from behind. By instinct, she struggled to strike back, then a familiar voice coming past her ears.

"Miria, it's you."

"We've arranged to meet this time, don't you forget..."

Galatea started to loosen her hands, and switched the lights on.

"You're too vigilant." Miria adjusted her nightdress, complained in disapproval," We nearly got punched up!"

"Just an occupational habit, sorry." Galatea raising her arms in surrender, smiled apologetically and said," There's nothing wrong with a fragile woman like me to keep alert in the dead of night."

"You must be kidding me."

"You can sit wherever you like."

Miria stepped in and took a rough look around. The room was spotlessly neat and clean, the floor spanking, her quilt and clothes folded square, in very good order.

Not at all, she's used to all of these. Galatea was an impeccable perfectionist, in some ways, she made things even farther, persisting in keeping the permissible error less than a millimetre when performing her folding technique.  
An obsessive at all.

She wouldn't mess up her overly-neat bed, so she just placed herself around the corner.

Galatea shrugged briskly, fetching out a laptop from her desk drawer. Shortly after she started up, a picture of her acquaintance appeared on the screen.  
The man on this picture is familiar to her, frighteningly familiar.

"Ri... Rigald... But why..."

"The photo was taken nearby, not long ago. It's quite clear that, as you see, the man on the photo, the one you've been pining for almost three years, is Rigald."

He's alive... He's alive!

For a moment, a thousand thoughts poured out and travelled through, swallowing the last sanity in her mind, like a devastating flood, countless questions making their way through.

On seeing her face twisted a bit by the complex emotions, Galatea came over and sat beside her.

"I understand. You are in doubt. Why he did't look for you, or why he didn't return to the organization since he's still alive or something like that. I have a speculation about him..."

She was in a gloomy silence, so she decided to just keep talking:" I'm afraid... he has the same intention as Teresa's. They might have found some deep dark secrets in the organization, and by coincidence, both of them chose to rebel. And you, Miria, as a member of organization, are now a great threat, in other words, an enemy to him. "

"What do you base this conclusion on?" She struggled to fight off her emotions inside, yet her trembling voice sold her out, "It's been three years... Do you have any proof?!"

"I'm not sure about the detailed reasons, but the picture is claimed to be taken by a spy several days before, and he was right on his mission at that time." Galatea magnified it 10 times bigger than it used to be," That companion said he was carrying that weapon in hand, as you see, a Russian revolver, and deliberately obstructed the mission in every possible way, but unfortunately, he was defeated and fled away. "

She widened her eyes, staring at the picture. That's truly his favourite side arm.

"You mean... he is one of the rebels now."

The longer-haired woman slightly nodded her head.

"And that's the reason I asked you to come here. Both of two spies, apparently not any relativities between them, betrayed the organization. Obviously, they were not in collusion. Could it be... both of them found something hidden about organization? Was that a true reason that motivated them to rebel?"

Her partner carried on an endless stream of words, but she didn't listen into, even a word. Rigald...Her mind was filled with his figure. He's still alive, while she will never know where on earth he is, or whether he has already forgot her long ago, meeting someone else who usurps her place.

Or they'll never meet again.

They were used to be partners, workmates, and companions. They'd fought together, gone through dangers together, for so many years. He was once shot by enemies, taking place her; as it should be, she saved his life several times in dire peril; they'd also spent thousands of nights together, alone, in deserted places. They were once closely bond together, as lovers, yet now becoming strangers, even in completely opposite positions.

She'd rather believe he's been dead now.

Galatea noticed the tearless grief on her face, her heart near melting. She shut the power down and sat silently beside her.

Perhaps this brief silence would make her feel better.

x-x-x-x-xxx-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
In the darkness, two shadows sneaked stealthily up on the door and hided behind a wall.

"Is there?" Deneve whispered, turning to the short-haired girl who was too nervous to speak up, her eyes peering in all directions.

"There it is!" Helen highered her pitches and gabbled excitedly," Just an hour ago, I found her sneaking out of the room, so I trailed after her!"

"But... why did she come here, in the midnight? Wait... isn't it her colleague's room? By the name of Ga... Gala?"

"That's IT! I saw her sneaking in here!" Helen danced excitedly, "I suppose, two women stayed in a same room, they are probably... in THAT kind of relationship! I CAN SEE THAT!"

"I don't think so. Miria is not a woman of that sort." Deneve retorted coolly.

"Never judge people by their appearance, Deneve!" She bent down and listened through a crack," Let me hear about it."

"Any movements?"

"Don't rush me! The sound is too low. I should move closer!"

"If you can't, let me do this."

"I'll set it up!"

"Stop making any noise, OK?! I'm trying to listen!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

"Somebody there?" Galatea, who'd been alert all the time, was the first to sense the slight movement outside. She flung up a pistol from a locker, preparing for the fight.

On aware of the unusualness, Miria headed warily towards, covering her.

"I count three, and we'll break out." Galatea spoke in a low voice, gesturing to her partner to draw near.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"BANG-!" Miria viciously kicked the door open, and her partner quickly held her pistol up. When the incident appeared before them, both of them were frozen.  
Helen and Deneve had been scuffling and quarrelling fiercely outside, in some indefinable way.

"Why are you two busting there?!" Miria signed her partner to lay down arms, asking them accusingly," Were you trying to eavesdropp our conversation? Guys, you were committing an offence! And you're old enough to, and should have realized that!"

"Sorry, we're just..." Helen stammered hastily, "It's Deneve..."  
"What? Me?" Deneve rose her eyebrows, and replied in a scornful voice," I think you're the one who doubts her sexual..." She hurriedly sealed her mouth, giggling and adding a few words, "Look, we're just worried about you! It's rather dangerous for you to come out alone in the midnight..."

Miria remained silent. Not even casting a glance at them, she went away without uttering a word.

"It's late. I'm tired, and you ought to get going then." Galatea spoke, giving them a bleak look before banging the door, leaving them both into knot.

"What happened to Miria? She looked so strange tonight." Helen murmured, seeing her back gradually disappearing in the darkness.

"Yeah, after having a secret 'conversation' with that guy named Gala-whatever." Deneve nodded her head approvingly.

"I'm really curious about that... I've never seen her so upset."

"Until tomorrow then, thanks to you waking me up in the midnight, I'm dozing."

"Oh, how boring!"

Only their twittering voice were left in this hollow, empty corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

The descending sun was making brilliance on the golden lawn, round about warmth and cosiness. Woods fluttered in the whispering wind, weaving a sweet melody. Before his eyes, a charming look woman was scampering around, a semismile on her white, oval face.

He couldn't remember nothing about her, even her name, except vaguely thought he was in love with her.

He was responding her with a big laugh, afterward, he slowly approached her, firmly holding her left hand.

However, at that very moment, her feature changed.

Her face twisted, with a sorrowful look on it; at last, bits of bloody-red stains appeared on her pretty face, gradually becoming several masses of dark-red cicatrices, which collapsed in the depth like glass fragments, with all of these turning into a huge dark collapsar. At the last gasp, slowly and gradually, it began to swallow houses, lawns, and ultimately, everything.

The whole world was swallowed at the last minute, sinking into a plumbless darkness.

In the endless darkness, he was in such a sorrow, desperation, that even the last hope had vanished in this painful world.

"No... not like this... NO!"

"Don't... please... don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"Miria!"

The black-haired man woke up with a start and suddenly stretched his dark eyes, fortunately, finding everything before was just a nightmare. He slightly composed himself, throwing his eyes on his alarm- It's 8 a.m. now.

A light rapid tap at the door came into his notice. He quickly arranged his messy hair, leaving the bed and opening the door, a young, pretty woman with wavy hair, fine figure and charming appearance standing outside the door, greeting him. She was merely wearing a thin silky night skirt, which made him blush a bit.

"Had a nightmare again?" Her voice was sweet and soft like white chocolate, " I've just heard your screams...Still thinking of her, aren't you?"

"That's none of your concern, Flora." Rigald replied coldly, " Nothing more than cooperation between us, not much else."  
He trended directly towards another room, seated beside his laptop. He switched on the power, proficient at inputing a trail of commands, another yet another different files emerging from its screen.

"I've finally seized all files! Lovely!" He tapped the kevboard with excitement, several strings of codes ceaselessly showed up, directly on the window.

"If only I decode all of them, this work will be crowned with success!"

"What about Isley? Shall we inform him of these?" Flora came up to him, asked with concern, "Even though he remains out recently, he's been always caring about this."

"After I decode all of them, maybe." He responded her lightly, continuing to input numerous codes in his laptop.

Carelessly, she shot a quick glimpse at his scarred body. Although it's been three years, the scars and burnt marks on his skin are still not completely taken off, like strands of worms creeping, spreading through his body, he looks peaceful and quiet- perhaps the pain has already faded away.

However, it's really a miracle that he made to survive from that disaster.

If it wasn't Isley, he might have already died, turning into ashes in that explosion.  
During his most feeble period, she'd been nursing him for a whole year, yet he never expressed any gratitude to her, instead, he's getting colder and colder toward her.

Maybe she's never cared for his gratitude.

Flora looked affectionately at this dedicated man, all of a sudden, enrapt by this scene. In so many years, she'd been accompanied him all along. Weren't the time spent with him the happiest of her life? She should be the one felt thankful. It made no difference for her whether he got cold toward her, or didn't care about her at all. Perhaps just staying by his side would be enough.

She turned up to envy that woman named Miria, entrenching herself so deeply in his heart; even now, she'd never been forgotten. If only I were her!

She was gazing fixly at his silver eyes, lost in thought. If only I could have him around for some more time, even a minute, a second more...

"Hey, Rigald... how much are you sure of success if we strike against the organization?"

He suddenly stopped tapping, sighed slightly. For the past three years, as a hacker, his supple mind and smart tricks enabled him to detect a good deal of secrets about the organization, but when it came to the winnings, he'd never taken it seriously into consideration.

Their enemy was a large-scale interest group which had enormous funds and complex relations network, and in every way, weaponry or position of strength, it greatly surpassed the rebels. And the problem with probability of the winnings...

Ten percent? Or twenty percent?

He scratched his dark hair in a flutter, the figure of her continuing travelling over his mind.

Miria... If she were here, we might have the game in our hands. That woman, everytime in the critical point, she would become incomparably strong, stronger than anything.

Yet obviously, he couldn't see her,at least presently not. If she's detected implicated with them, she would be suspected as a traitor, and last, hardly to keep herself alive.

He heaved a sigh, laying his present work down. "Excuse me, I want to go out for a blow."

He dumped these words icily, putting on his dark glasses and hooding himself, lining out without a backward glance.


	7. Chapter 7

It's an empty office. Irene was sitting by the window, staring blankly at the ceiling with her right hand wheeling an old pen round, bored to death. She turned her eyesight outside, the sunlight blazing down on the whole city.

Her co-workers have gone out, on business or cases, leaving her alone there, in a hollow office. Too much ignored, just because she's the new girl. She had no alternative, in hatred, she staring at the piling papers before her, heaving a deep sigh. This is too much. Order me to read so many documents! Next time, it'll be your turn to have a taste of these! Oww... My eyes' strained!

She tried to relax herself by massaging her eyes. In vague, she seemed to hear something noisy from outside.  
"Please! Calm down my lady! Calm down! You have to queue up and fill in the reservation table in good standing before you enter the office and report the case..."

"But... I'm in a hurry! Could you please let me in now?"

"Sorry lady, but you can't do that!"  
An abrupt, loud and fitful noise from outside caught her attention, so she decided to went out and had a watch.

"Sophia! What's happening?"

Unexpectedly, they ceased disputing. A laddish, small and short-haired blond girl emerged in the front of her. The girl looked quite young, maybe no older than 20.

"Miss detective, please, please help me!" The girl was intended to be quarrelsome, while she suddenly kneeling on the ground, shouting, with tears running down her ablush cheek, "My sister... she's dead!"

"Stand up, child." Irene lifted the weeping girl up and persuaded her in a soft voice, "Don't be absurd, taking a reservation table and lining up, okay? You're suffering from losing your sister, I do understand, while as you're in public, and you ought to keep yourself in order, like others, right?"

The short-haired girl wiped her tears out, slightly nodding her head and sitting out quietly.

After an endless-long time waiting, she eventually took her turn.

"Tell me your name, how the crime happened and who the victim was." Irene grinded a cup of steaming hot coffee and put it before her, yet she seemed not going to have it.

"My name is Clare. When I was seven, both of my parents died in a car accident." The girl backed her emotions down, but the huge pain and sorrow in her heart vaguely showed on her overclouded face, "After that, I was sent into an orphanage. My elder sister, Teresa had already celebrated her thirteenth birthday at that time. She was reluctant to live in there, so she determined to find a job outside, standing on her own feet at a very young age."

"Child labour... Has she ever mentioned her job before?" Irene asked, making notes and seriously studying up on everything she said.

"Never, nor has she told me." Clare shook her head and replied, "Afterwards, I've asked her for several times, about details of her job, but she was unwilling to clue me even a word... I was really curious, for the time she got that job, she came to got plenty of money, always presenting me with lots of valuables and saw me in the orphanage."

"When I was ten, even more, she expected me to moved out, and claimed that she had entire economic capablility of supporting me alone."

Irene was confused. Her sister, used to be such a little girl. Through which on earth kind of method did she gain so high a salary? What's more, why did she suppress her job? Was she trying to hide something nameless? What's behind her job...

"What's after?" Irene questioned, " How's your sister afterwards?"

"Just three years ago, I completely moved out of the orphanage, and then, found a job in a restaurant nearby as a waitress. However, Teresa hoped me to got on with my education, admitted to a prestigious university... I'd searched that university on the Internet, that fancy tuition could be rated sky-high. I once asked her about this, while she didn't give a hoot."

"You mean... She could afford that tuition well?"

Clare slightly nodded her head, making her more puzzled.

"Then, were you admitted to that university?"

The little girl shook her head and said:" I didn't take the entrance examination, because I wished to get into the society, earlier, and no more rely on my sis... She dedicated her everything to me, and I owed her too much, in these decades. I wanted to return her something, but...it's too late, too late!" She sobbed again, yet Irene was unable to comfort her. For her, the current case was only the most troublesome.

"When and where did you find her body?"

"I returned home very late at night yesterday, from a vacation at the beach, but the house was unusually empty. It's strange, for several days ago, on the phone, Teresa had just promised me she would certainly go back home that day."

After a pause, she continued:" At the very start, I didn't really mind that empty house, cause I was getting used to her regular being late. But the next morning, that's to say. this morning, I called up her, while on the other side, the phone wasn't picked up for quite long."

"Upon that, I decided to go out and look for her, then it fell out..."

"Fell out what?"

"I found her body drenched with blood, lying in the murky corner of an alley, with her neck cut off."


	8. Chapter 8

It's an expanse of stone yellow open ground.

A brown-haired girl, in black, stood dead still in there, the stunning sound of sandstorm rustling in her ear, with sands into her ears, eyes, nearly objecting all her visions. But she stood still motionless.  
Until it bursted with the girl in the centre of the storm starting to mumble something.

"One, two, three, four... five in ambush? Might be a little difficult for me."

The time her voice fell down, a shadow abruptly broke out from a dirt pile, drawing out his pistol directly aiming at the brown-haired girl. Just when he was ready to pull the trigger, the girl before him suddenly vanished.

"Too late..." In a blink, the girl rapidly turned to appear behind that dark shadow, pulling out her twin pistols and shooting insanely up at him.

The shadow fell dead at the roar of sound.

Another two shadows, like lightning, sprung up from the front. They both were very diciplined machine gunners, alternately strafing at the lesser equipped girl, with empty cartridge cases, accompanied by the crackling sound of shooting, rolling down one after another into the ground.

The girl rolled airily forward, avoiding all the bullets and flipping directly onto one of these shadows, her leg brutally kicking off his firing machine gun, in together with, another aiming at his jaw. Subsequently, she stepped on and leap to the rest parts, angling towards the remaining shadows and effortlessly punching them down.

In the twinkling of eye, another two shadows jumped out from the rear, one grabbing her neck to fling her down while the other pulling out his gun, intending to finish this tangled situation. However, the girl seemed surprisingly calm, her elbow severely hit the enemy behind her. Once they loosening, she bent over, breaking her free from those grabs and sweeping them both into the ground.

"It's... over." The girl expedited up her spear at those shadows, eyes on their giving themselves in.

All of a sudden, the earth yellow around gradually fading out, turning into gleaming pure white at length.

"How amazing... handling those five in barely fifty seconds!" A masked man in dark clapped his hand and head out, appearing to be deeply impressed, "You've broken a new record, Pricilla!"  
"That's just unbelievable, isn't it Ermita?" Rubel pop in from nowhere, his mouth arcanely curving up," She exceedly improved herself in a very short period, furthermore; this little girl has already surpassed any alternate agents, succeeding in assassinating the former strongest agent named " the faint smile" and faultlessly disguise this murder spot into a suicide one. Flawless."

"As far as her age and comprehensive strength are concerned, she should have undoubtly surpassed any one of formal agents, shouldn't she?"

"Considering her close quarters combat skills, Pricilla might have exceeded anyone on dominating her agility, speed or strength."

"So, why not distribute her 'that task'?"

Rubel silenced, lowering his head. He could not decide, not for doubtful about her ability, nor worrying about such a young, simple girl would betray, but for the current hasty decision to push her going for such an important task. They wouldn't trust her, such a child heading for this mission, which immensely related to their prosperity and decline.

"Inform Rimuto first, then we decide."

"Tch..." Ermita seemed extremely unsatisfied, swinging his arms and slamming the door before taking a big stride out.

Rubel ghostly smiled, shooting a glare at that dazed girl. It's a strange that after admired, the girl wasn't as pleased as she usual behaved, instead, impassive and cold, with a slight gleam of fear revealed from her glazed eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Why unhappy?"

"No... nothing." This brown-haired girl trembled, the same as her voice. She failed to conceal her fear in the end.

"You seem to be... dreaded. Anything happened?" Rubel coldly asked, letting out a laughter," You are a formal agent, here and now, never showing yourself like a timid child."

He lightly hummed, pressing his old,dark hat brim which blocked his face half. A moment after, he produced a communication device from the pocket.

"Rubel, reporting her status, that alternative one to me, now." A deep, throaty voice came from the other side.

"Oh... That's the most unexpected piece of performance."

"How's the rating?"

"S+."

-xxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxx-  
It's a bright and wide space. Their two sat face to face, eyes on each other, dignified and serious.

"I had a phone call with police sergeant before." Irene leaf through the notes she's taken, another hand holding her mouse, searching for the details on her laptop.

"Teresa... This case has been early closed as a simplex commit suicide in the afternoon."

"What?!" The youth abruptly banged the table with emotion, jumping up from her chair," No way... by no way did my sis motive to kill herself! IT CAN'T BE A SUICIDE CASE! SHE'S MURDERED AND I'M CERTAIN!"

"CALM DOWN GIRL!" The elder woman stood up, trying to stablize her excitement, "Since the police sergeant has ended this case, there's no need for us to register and investigate. You'd better have some time alone and think out her funeral..."

"Why not?! She... she obviously had no intention to suicide..." The short-haired girl wept again, eyes robbed red and swollen.

She used to indifferent, rational and calm, however; her heart was shaken at this very moment. She's a true women, not a rock or other things. By no means was she feeling no pity or other emotions on seeing the girl so in grief weeping in her sight.

"Please... don't cry." She gently pat her shoulder to comfort her, as if it would make her feel better, "Sorry... my condolences."

I'm afraid I cannot help you... anymore.

Right this moment, the weeping girl in vision suddenly fell on her knees, holding her thighs tightly.

"Please, Miss detective, please help me to investigate! How much am i supposed to pay?" Clare cried out loudly, " My sister Teresa... She was always hopeful... and strong, she cannot kill herself! Please... give me your hand, to find out the true murderer!"

She, who's all long stubborn and persisted, was deeply moved by her earnest words somehow, unexpectedly, feeling for particular herself. She's intending to set out an investigation, just for the sake of the poor girl right here.

"Stand up, child." Irene pulled up the girl, whose knees were worn off and simply replied, " Nothing should be paid. I'll accept your request."

Clare, who was choking with sobs, now smiled through tears, hands firmly grasping hers with excitement:

"Thanks... thank you so much Miss detective!"

"Just Irene would be fine."

"Thank you Miss Irene..."

She gently smiled, taking her car keys out.

"Tell me where the spot is, and we'll get there together."

"Hmmm! I'll lead the way." She nodded her head with eyes wide open.

This child...is even more stubborn than me. On seeing her tears-filled lamps, she sighed in a smile: " Don't waste our time, let's head out now."  
-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xx-xx-xx-  
At dusk, faint yellow rays of light filtered through numerous concrete high-rise buildings, shadowing them down on those jam-packed streets.

Miria, sitting on the platform of a high-rise, overlook those dense, countless vehicles, which stucked on jammed highways, in disgust. Temporality, she's wearing a set of dark tight-fitting bodysuit, seemingly lightweight, yet filled with all sorts of weapons and equipments inside.

She's in need of rest, and three days were far from enough. But she had to stay there and kept waiting, complying with commands issued by her boss-the organization. The same was her partner.

"I only hope Rimuto will raise our wages someday." Miria grumbled in a low voice, then she heard a slight chuckle from the earphone.

"Don't you forget how stingy he is?" She sounds quite delighted, and all the while they carried out tasks, Galatea was happy within, always. What an odd fellow.

"Yeah, Rubel is the most generous man I've ever seen, compared with him." Miria coldly sneered, drawing her infrared night vision on and slowly getting up.

The sight of depressing green immediately burst into her eyes.

"How's your computer?"

"Successfully linked to the satellite, now displaying your three-dimensional coordinates in high definition."

"What about sniper?"

"Fully loaded, field adjusted within six-hundred yards, target in."

"Tactical plat in this area?"

"Now downloading from the satellite, progress ninty-nine percent."

"Fine. I'll sneak in to seize the target within sixty seconds, through air vent on the roof. Keep your constant attention on the target and guide me the way, you need to be careful. Stay in contacts."

"Roger that."

She slightly raised her mouth, gesturing her partner from distance, afterwards; kicked off the long-ago loosening cap and drilled herself into without hesitation.

It's shorter and more narrow in the vent-pipe than her thought, and she had no choice but creep forward. The vison of endless channel and sense of repression lingered through.

Thanks to the night vision, at least she could be clear to the road.

"Tell me where is the exit, Galatea."  
"Wait a second."

After some moments, her familiar voice echoed from the earphone.

"The exit is open to the upper part of the hallway in the thirtieth floor, while the target was in the twenty-ninth."

"Inform me of the detailed routes and methods!" She felt like mad in this dark and sticky pipe.

"VIP room is located there, in the thirtieth floor, and it would be empty if their honored guests haven't come. But... there would be two security guards going the rounds between the stairs and corners, yet that's the only way to go."

"You'll find the target in the Presidentoffice in the twenty-ninth floor, where densely populated. You may avoid their line of sights, or choose to worm your way in disguise."

"Affirm."  
She crawled hard, and soon, the rays of exit appeared.

Miria spurned the fragile cover below with her head downward, looking all way around to confirm her secrecy.

Still nobody. Everything just goes well.

She cautiously crawled out of the pipe, noiselessly, falling down to the floor. Her body appressed to the wall beside, trying not to make any noise.

When reaching to a corner, she revealed her head to check ahead, the security office fortunately lying in the end of this hallway. After enlarging the vision, she saw one of the guard reading his newspaper, fully relaxed, and by no means was he monitoring the circumstance around.

Another careless security. What a luck.

She kept on creeping her way forward alongside the wall, while the security remained staring at the newspaper, totally neglacting her existence.

Considering herself lucky, Miria rolled straightly into the ladder way.

The moment she thought she could lower down the vigilance, a flash of light abruptly ripping into her eyes, forcing her to enhance the alertness.

"What... what is it?!"

Before he was able to react, a fierce elbow blow directly hit on his back neck, speedingly knocking him out of consciousness.

If only the noise wouldn't alarm another guard in this hallway... She wondered.  
Miria quiely stole a glance at the other side of the security office from the edge of the door, until finding that stupid guard still gazing at his newspaper, she let out a long, heavy breath.  
She sped the way down the stair like a shot, deftly ducking all the passerbys, and quickly arrive at the outside of the office.

She push the door slight open and saw from the crack, only finding this room dim, and empty, with curtains drawn airtight. Though kind of weird atmosphere made her feel uneasy, soon, she stepped in and set out searching for the target.

The spike-haired girl first shot a rough glance around, while the target did not turn up from outside. Maybe it's hidden in drawers... She thought to herself, heading for the nearest closet and starting to rummage. After overly checked, nothing was found in the office.

It's stange... the target didn't show up anywhere. How can it be?...

"I've been waiting for you." An deep, unexpected male muttering came from the other side of the corner. Miria raised her eyes with shock, she suddenly backing her off to the side on the alert. The rotary chair in the middle slowly turned, a dark-masked man appeared in her eye-sight. When her eyes extending, she surprisingly realized what's in his hand was exactly what she was casting about for-a digital camera.

"Who... who are you?" She stuttered in shock, however; the man seemed to have the situation.

"Have any ideas about what's in it?" He pointed at the camera and gently asked.

"No." She pretended to be calm, "Give it to me, now."

"I'll tell you all..."

"BRING IT TO ME!" Miria blew her cool and got excited," It's the last warning, or violence will solve."

"If you can win, then it's yours." He humphed with provocation, " The camera is right there."

Finally, she lost all the control, rushing toward and throwing out a punch, while clenched firmly by his left hand.

Refusing to being inferior, she twisted her waist to stroke his lower body, yet he cleverly siding himself and dodging. Meanwhile, the man seized the gap and caught her right leg with his only-left hand, kicking on her another maintaining one.

She tripped down, while flipping back to stablize her bodyweight.

Why... why was he handling me like he'd already known my combat tricks? Average enimies I've dealed with could not even take my first strike... Look likely I have to get serious.

Miria drew a dagger from pocket tied on the base of her thigh, getting ready to fight a showdown.

"Humm..." The man chuckled a bit, stretching his backhand rightly catching the coming sharp edge, then pulling her over the shoulder, pushing the girl severly to the ground. The night vision on her face gradually fell down into pieces.

However, without regard, the edge piercing through his face had entirely ripped over his mask.

When composing, Miria pushed herself up a little, clapping her eyes on a well-informed face... with dark hair, silver eyes... yet completely different from the past, now fully scarred and emotionless.

"Rigald..."

He was gazing at her, his silver-white eyes cold and detached, as a lion dwelling on its prey.

At the first moment, huge amounts of doubts streaming on her mind. Why was he opposing her? How did he learn of her mission? It's been so long... and that's all what he wanted for her?

She froze there in trance, like a dropped puppet.

The second she recalled herself, he had already broken out the window. Curtains were fluttering, in the blowing wind, with broken glassed scattering on the ground, tearing her naked skin apart, several streaks of blood oozing from the wound.

Yet she wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

This time, she could no longer sense anything, only numbness in her heart.

The light of setting sun fading, the night closed in, the glare of spotlights emerging in this sable city. She stood very still, staring in at the broken glasses, a drop of tear streaming down her blank face.  
"Hey, Miria! Have you found the target! Please answer me!" Galatea's hurried voice came out from her earphone, " I see you there... Are you alright?"

Bit by bit, she patted her clothes and got up, leaving all the ruins behind.

"Mission failed."


	9. Chapter 9

Driving through a serpentine road, they finally arrived at a quiet street.

"So... there it is."

Clare nodded her head, getting off the car and moving forward by herself, with Irene right behind her.

The street was deeper and darker than they'd thought, but fortunately, they could still vaguely catch a blur sight- the wet muddy ground filled with litters giving off awful smell, which made her sick.

Soon, they reached the dead end. She thought it was the scene, while she casually casting a glance rightward, a blind alley which was much more narrow came into her vision.

She drew out her carry-on flashlight and kept stepping forward, a smell of rotten corpse gradually blowing on her face. When the search light spilled in, a female body dressed well lying in the corner of it, her face down. By her side, a silver sharp edge shone in the darkness.

"Teresa!" On seeing her sister, the girl could no longer hold her tears, once again, she choked with weeping.

"So strange..." The sharp-ear girl muttered, " If the investigation group have closed the case, the corpse should have been sent away."

Couldn't it be... her boss deceiving her? Yet is there any good for him to deceive his subordinates? Or... there's something he wanted to hide...

She squat and put the gloves on, turning the body over to examine the scar on her neck.

The cut was unexpectedly deep, with several arterial blood vessel off. If it's a suicide case, she couldn't slash herself like that.

Then she observed closer with the magnifier, detecting the dagger beside- no fingerprint. This corpse did not wear gloves, obviously, and in the event of she killed herself, there should be clear fingerprints on it. It's weired...

Therefore, she could not eliminate the possibility of murder, on the base of police sergeant deceiving her, letting her more curious about this case.

"How?" Clare asked softly with sobs, then she slightly shook her head.

"It's possible she's murdered, while I ain't make the decisions." She answered, " On-the-spot autopsy report should be made to draw the conclusion, suppose the spot wasn't destroyed, thus the forensic psychiatry might form a reasonable judgement."  
Afterwards, she dialed the number and put through.

"Hello? Is that Ophelia?"

"What?! Oh...Irene, it's you again!" An affected, playacting voice came from the other side of the phone, "Surely it doesn't mean that you're calling out for work again."

"Sorry but that's true."  
"Hell no..." She mumbled with a shade reluctant, "Don't be such a killjoy! I'm still having fun with my brother..."

"Just hurry up, and I'll put in a good word for you to your brother."

"Really?!" She suddenly raised the pitch, reversing the attitude toward," I'm coming now~~ Send me the address, there you go~~! See you~~!"

Hanging up the phone, she heavily sighed.

"Well... Ophelia is kind of weired, but on balance, she's truly skilled in examination of cadaver. Attributing to her, we've cleared up several intractable cases."  
"Really...?" Clare replied in half belief, yet at present, she's the only one to rely on.

"Oh, by the way, did your sister make enemies with anyone during her lifetime?"  
"She's always free and alone." She responded in a firm tone," She's very arrogant and was always unapproachable, so she hardly had any friends."

"No even a boyfriend? If I'm not mistaken, she should be around 25 now."

She shook her head:" No. I've never seen her take someone home, nor go together with them."

"OK, I see..." She's getting more confused. Teresa, who barely owned any connections, having absolutely no chance in incurring hatred, not to mention making enemies. She was living too alone...to be killed.

Could it be... somebody in her work unit?

"Clare, have you got any ideas about where your sis placed her bank cards?"

"Well...what's that for?"

Through all her pockets inside and outside, Irene still didn't find anything useful, let alone her bank cards.

"I wonder... if someone in her work unit had designs on her."

"But... but why?"

"I don't know, but that's the key to find out." She stood up, utterring when patting the dust, " You've told me she's a person had a high salary, right? After seeking out her payroll card, chasing down the one who made the remittance, it'll all come out at one, won't it?"

"ALAS?" Her eyes were wide open," Maybe it works."

"Well that's the deal. But first, we have to wait for Ophelia..."

"Hello~~~!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

A stranger with pale face and braided hair abruptly moved towards the blind minded girl, who was screaming out loud, scaring her almost to death.

"Wowwww...who's the cute girl over there? Heeheeheee..." All of a sudden, she leapt quickly backward, hands sneaking rightly onto her chest.

"Nice breast!"

"Aghhhhhhhh-!"

She screamed again.

"Ophelia, enough!" The silver-hair girl summoned, her face suddenly turning serious, "Stop teasing her. You're here for work, not for girls, understanding?"

"Okay, okay...you're the boss. Why so fierce?" Until got reprimanded, Ophelia finally was tamely towards the front of corpse, handing out a mess of strange tools from her shoulderbag, seriously checking throughout the body.

After a long waiting which was nearly driving them crazy, accompanied by her weird laughter and grumbling, the examine finally came to an end.

"How?" On seeing her rising to her feet, Irene questioned closely.

"The death time was about four days, probably at dusk. The cut on her neck was not caused by dagger the on-the-spot at all, and there're traces of struggling on her body. So it's a homicide death."

"As expected..." Irene lowered her head, remorse on her face," I should have known..."

"Well, everything's done!" The girl who had just finished her work seemed very pleased," And then, I'm going to head back home and have fun with my... Oh, wait, hey the girl there, what's your name?"

She turned into the girl silently standing by, asked her with interest.

"Clare..."

"Let's be friends, shall we? I'm kind of like you..."

"Wait...WHAT?" Her face reddened all over with shyness, "But, why..."

The moment when short-hair girl was able to respond, she had already disappeared into the distance for long. Then she awkwardly palmed her face.

"You can not rest on her words." Irene expressionlessly said," She always deceiving others."

"What?!" On hearing these, her heart abruptly fell from heaven to the hell. To be honest, regardless of her weird behaviour, perhaps she would like her owing to her not-so-bad appearence...

"Since we've confirmed she's murdered, it should not be delayed. It's high time we were off." The silver-hair girl insisted, without the least hesitation," Never miss out any clues right under you."

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-  
It's quite noisy in the bar. Comes and goes person were giggling and whispering about gossips heard from nowhere, which completely oppressed her. Her vision blurred, yet Miria poured in her glass for the tenth time, as before, then unhesitatingly drained it in no time.

"Drown your sorrows in drink will only get you more annoyed." Her partner was sitting right beside her. She took a dip of whiskey, jeering at the one in low," This's not the first time we've failed, but I've never seen you so depressed before."

She's still in silence, filling in the glass before for the eleventh time.

"Did you... see anything when carrying out mission?" Galatea edged her head, her greyish blue eyes straightly caught her tired ones.

The moment she's drinking off the elenventh, her partner suddenly gave the hand a wring.

"You're wasted." She mumbled, " Enough is enough."

"I...I'm not...Ehhhh..."

When saw her face flush for alchohol, silent for annoyance, not even uttering her innermost feelings, an unexpected bitterness was aroused from her mind.

It had been three years since they became companions, and she thought they were not keeping anything from each other, However; never had she confided her true feelings. Whether in sorrow, or in pain, she's always staying reticent, bearing all the things just by herself.

Why torturing yourself like this?

Or... merely because of him? That stupid man... On the thought of this, she couldn't help but force out a bitter smile.

After all, you still cannot let him go... A strange pangs of heart came over her, yet she managed to hold it down and not showed it out.

She's watching her all the way. When Miria drank off the eleventh glass, she's starting losing her sense and beginning to rave.

"Mmmm...Rigald..." Her white-skinned face was turning red after drunken, "Fetch me another bottle... Now..."

"Miria, stop drinking." Galatea slowly got closer and whispered in her ear, "It' late, and we have to go now."

"Don't...no one can stop me now... Ehhhh..."

After paying their bills, Galatea hurriedly lifted her associate up and piled out.

"I think I've got a headache..."

Walking thourgh the way towards the garage, with a heavy burden on her shoulder, she finally found her car, then throwing the drunken girl into the backseat.

While no response was given at all.

If Miria was her usual self, she had long since gone mad.

The taller girl smiled a bit, positioning herself to the operator's seat.

Having no idea how to deal with her, she had to send her to her house first, then druming her out tomorrow after the hangover. Galatea thought to herself, starting the engine and leaving the car swagger off.

When arrived, she pulled the spiky-hair girl out of the seat with one arm, another took out the key, opening the locked front door.

"It's really tiring... You're much heavier than you look, Miria."

"Ehhhh..." Kicking in the bedroom, she tossed her on the bed which was tided spotlessly clean.

"Aghh...Ehhhh..." On seeing the one lying on the bed was still too far gone to keep her mind, Galatea palmed her face with embarrassment.

How terrible...

Anyhow, she could not stand the smell of alchohol stuck on her clothes, any longer, and yearn for a quick shower.

She considered to herself, adjusting her side to the door. Unexpectedly, the moment she's opening it, someone from behind suddenly grabbed her shoulder around.

Surprisingly, she found unknowingly when, the drunken girl had rose from the bed, with her figure flunging to hers, forcing her back heavily knocking into the wall.

"Don't...don't leave me, Rigald..."

"Miria?"

No enough time to react, her lips stopped her on hers, closely kissing her, afterwards, the sharp and sweet sense of achohol gradually extended in her mouth.

Was she... mistaking her for her ex-boyfriend in drunkness?

She was trying to think it over, while her right hand slowly traced up, tightly holding her waist, with her left one unfastening the buckles on her outwear. The kiss, and the scent in the air was gradually growing furious, the shorter girl greedily sucked her lips, as if was going to take all possession of her.

She always held herself aloof, averse to the physical contact with others, even a slight handshake may sometimes sicken her, while now, she entirely didn't feel anything.

Only Miria... she is different.

After a few moments, she surprisingly found she was kissing her back, under the drunken girl undoing her very last underwear.

"Mmmmm..." Miria mildly moaned, with her kiss shifting into her delicate, radiant white neck. At last, she failed to hold back the flame burning inside, kissing her forehead, while insanely tearing her scanty shirt off.

The remaining sense instructed her, all of this was wrong. The relationship between them was just comrade in arms, which was just a feeling of appreciating, accompanied with cherishing each other, not, and no way becoming romance in lovers, yet now, they're behaving like passionately in love, their bodies tangling up.

The delirious girl was still on her, yet she harshly bursted her off, hoping to leave in quick. Without any consciousness, the girl had alreadly grabbed her wrist from the back, then taking the chance to throw her onto the bed.

"Please... Don't leave me alone..." She closely snuggled up to her, a few drops of tear streaming down through her face.


End file.
